Signalized traffic control systems are used in many locations to aid in traffic management at intersections and otherwise. Such systems have cameras for traffic detection. These cameras typically use radar of microwave frequencies for operation. However, there are numerous conditions where detection is not possible with radar cameras. In view of this, means have been devised to detect these conditions via video and give a call to the traffic light controller for detection during these adverse periods. One such event is heavy rain.
Unfortunately, radar using microwave frequencies have the characteristic that range is reduced as rain intensity increases. Normally this is only for very heavy rain, i.e. rainfall greater than two (2) inches/hour or more, but can be a serious problem when rain is much greater than 2 inches/hour or when no reduction in range is allowed.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system, device and/or method for detecting rain intensity with traffic radar. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a signalized traffic control system having a radar camera that can detect rain intensity. It is further an object of the present invention to provide a signalized traffic control system having a radar camera that can detect rain intensity and adjust traffic signal operation accordingly.